When drying photosensitive material such as processed photosensitive material, photographic prints, cut sheets or film, the photosensitive material is traditionally conveyed through a dryer by way of guides and/or rollers which contact the photosensitive material. During drying of the photosensitive material it is beneficial that the drying takes place in a rapid manner and that any contact on an emulsion side of the photosensitive material be minimized. By minimizing contact between the emulsion side of the photosensitive material and the guides and/or rollers, distortions or damage to the photosensitive material is decreased.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,973,328 discloses the use of radiant heat and forced air during the drying of photographic sheets. In this document the air flow is a cool air flow which is maintained between 20.degree. C. and 40.degree. C. and assists in cooling down rollers located on each side of a radiant heating bar arrangement.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,257,172 discloses a combined forced air and infrared dryer. The dryer of the U.S. Pat. No. 4,257,172 is primarily for removing vaporous substances such as paints, adhesives, and moisture from a product. Therefore, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,257,112, the product is first introduced by way of a conveyor belt below ventilating nozzles which provide gases onto the product to remove moisture and other vaporous substances from the product. Thereafter, the product is conveyed below an array of heaters which also include ventilating passages to remove a vapor barrier.